


He's that kid

by chatnchew



Series: Musings on a villain. [1]
Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: Based on Headcanon(s), Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, Past, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnchew/pseuds/chatnchew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Kent's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's that kid

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written as an exercise for bupagentkent.tumblr.com.

Kent’s that kid who skirts the playground with a pout on his face at all times, carrying the biggest stick he’s found yet and waving it around at anyone he deems puny enough to be able to take in a fight. He’s that kid who runs home with eyes blurred by tears and a nose stuffy because its running more than a leaky faucet, all brought on by the one child who does right by everyone and told him to piss off. He’s that kid who can dish it out but not take it.

Kent’s that kid who has to wear a mouth full of metal through junior high and learns what it’s like to be made fun of for no reason. He’s that kid with so many freckles people use it as just another reason to ridicule him. He’s that kid with Bambi arms and legs, and Balto hands and feet– too awkward to fit in anywhere. He’s that kid who can’t cut a break because he’s still really a jerk, but now has a reason to be one.

Kent’s that kid who gets so angry people are scared one day he’ll snap. He’s that kid who gets so frustrated with the lesson that teachers want to help him, but are so frightened by his tempered they choose not to. He’s that kid who feels most alive when he just _lets go_ and breaks every fucking thing he can get his hands on. He’s that kid floundering in a stew of hormones and unexplained emotions and stumbles through adolescence with the grace of a clown fish trying to walk.

Kent’s that kid who learned how to lie damn well. He’s that kid who took up sports to gain a notch of respect, and finally earned some after leaving the awkward years. He’s that kid who started to fill out and loose the gangly proportions; he’s that kid who people didn’t believe was that brace-face _brat_ from a few years ago.

Kent’s that kid who finally learned how to schmooze in high school, how to gussy people up in order to get what he wants. He’s that kid who still thinks he can get what he wants by bullying, too, and won’t be afraid to use his new friends to scare people into doing as he desires. He’s that kid who’s really _a young man_ and should know better than to curse or spit or throw a tantrum.

He’s that kid who runs his clubs like a tyrant, who extorts the other students who dare walk the same halls as himself. He’s that kid that can’t figure out what the hell is wrong with his actions when everyone else has and has the gall to break bones to solve his problems. He’s that kid who can’t recognize that sometimes no one is at fault for something, that not everything in life is a situation of anger and blame and suppressed guilt.

Kent’s that kid who never _stopped_ being exactly that: _a kid._


End file.
